


Feline Intuition

by Sofronia



Series: Honey Coloured Ammonia [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Considerate Lucci?, F/M, Menstruation mention, What nonsense be this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci would be considerate at that time of the month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Intuition

The universe was an odd and sadistic creature.

I say this because any other time, this frigid bastard would absolutely ignore or disregard my presence if we were within twenty feet of each other. Of course, I would initiate by making snide remarks or doing something repetitive to grasp his attention, but not today. No, today, I had been trying to avoid Lucci like the Devil was on my heels, and it was not fucking working.

First off, he had woken me up from my blessed sleep to let me know that he was leaving, even going as far as to remind me to eat something. If that was not enough, that damnable pigeon of his hadn't tried to nest in my hair either. He was perched on his shoulder and even waved goodbye to me as they left. Yes, these were things I often complained about, but today was not the day for his rare consideration.

The rest of the day proceeded as normal, but I was thrown out of whack when he came home.

Early.

Rob Lucci had come back early and actually acknowledged me instead of pretending I wasn't there. He actually came in, saw me doubled over on the bed and laid a hand on my head as if he was concerned. When asked what was wrong, I merely shook my head and curled up tighter, trying not to groan in confusion as he stroked my hair. Afterwards, I fell asleep and awoke to the scent of food nearby.

"What in the--?"

I got up and noticed something fall off of my body.

"Did...Did he cover me up?"

I just shook it off and left the bedroom, but he was still nowhere in sight. 

"About time you woke up."

"Oh, God!"

My arm swung out to attempt at connecting with someone's face, but it was eadily caught by the man I was looking for, as well as avoiding. He stood there with a mildly confused expression, but I was the one who was rightfully confused here. 

"Y-you're really beginning to concern me."

"That being?"

"You've been...considerate all day."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Would you rather I be a bastard instead?"

"Well, obviously not, but it's still weird!"

"You are really naïve, you know that, right? You haven't even given any thought as to why I'm actually being 'considerate'."

"Oh, please, enlighten me then."

He leaned down towards me and I could practically feel his teeth against my neck. 

"Felines can easily catch the scent of change inside of a person's body, even before the person in subject can."

With that, he brushed passed me. "Come and eat before your food gets cold."

I blinked for a few moments in thought before it finally dawned on me. My face warmed considerably in embarrassment. 

"YOU'RE ONLY NICE WHEN I'M ABOUT TO MENSTRUATE?! WHAT IN THE LITERAL HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and my lady parts hurt.


End file.
